Interrupted
by SufferingStarlight
Summary: Derek thinks that he bears a resemblance to one of Casey's literary crushes, Casey, of course, disagrees. Will Derek be able to convince Casey otherwise? Rated T for strong sexual themes, and language.


Casey felt her heart stutter as she flipped the page. The book was thick, and the print was small, keeping in theme with the usual format of these kinds of books. She normally didn't like to make creases in the spine of a book, but she couldn't help but spread the book as wide as she could, so she could better devour every word, not to mention, this was a library book and not one of her own.

She was so focused on her book that she didn't even notice the pounding footsteps coming up the stairs. A few moments later, the doorknob of her room jiggled. Casey jumped about a mile and stuffed the book behind her, just before Derek entered the room.

"De-rek!" Casey snapped.

"You are not allowed in my room, and I thought I locked that door."

"I broke your lock weeks ago," Derek shrugged.

"DE-REK!" Casey practically screeched.

"Marti wanted to use your markers," Derek plastered a lazy grin on his face.

"Those markers are for color-coding my schedule! Not for coloring," Casey said in an accusatory voice.

"It was weeks ago, take a chill pill, Case," Derek rolled his eyes.

"So, for weeks someone could have walked in on me?" Casey questioned. She'd thought her door's lock had seemed oddly loose, but she'd been stupid enough to believe it wasn't anything serious.

"Trust me, no one wants to see that," Derek said, but an emotion seemed to glimmer through his eyes, one that Casey couldn't place.

"Why are you here?" Casey demanded. She wished more than anything that she could get up, that she could forcefully remove him, but if she got up, he'd see her book.

"Everyone is gone, so I'm going to invite a few people-" Derek stopped mid-sentence and moved closer to Casey. He leaned in so that they were closer than she was comfortable with.

"Why do you look like that?" He asked.

"Like what?" Casey's voice was high-pitched, ready to deny anything he accused her of doing.

"Your face, it's all red, and you look-" Derek stopped talking again.

"Finish a sentence much?" Casey said obnoxiously.

"What's behind your back?" Derek asked, a Cheshire grin rolling across his face.

"Nothing," Casey said, lifting her chin a bit higher.

"Oh, Casey, you've never been a good liar," Derek chuckled, and in a swift, deft movement, he'd wrestled the book from behind her back. Casey, not wanting to rip something that was the library's property, let go a bit more easily than she normally would have.

"What is this!" Derek said, reveling in the pinkness of Casey's cheeks. "Don't read that!" She demanded, though soon she knew she'd have lost every bit of her pride, she could still _try_ to order him around.

"The Forbidden Infatuation," Derek taunted, still seemingly unaware of the type of things he would read once opening the thick novel. There was a short silence as Derek scanned the pages, and Casey prayed that this was all a nightmare.

"He licked his lips with anticipation as he saw the beauty spread before him. Her full, cream-colored mounds rising and falling heavily as she imagined the prospect of the pleasure he was presenting her," Derek read aloud.

"Casey MacDonald!" Derek crowed with joy.

"GIVE IT BACK YOU ROACH!" Casey demanded, trying to grab the book from him, but his superior height gave him an advantage.

"'Her heat dripped as she bucked under his touch', this is amazing!" Derek howled. Casey was bright red, and desperately trying to get the book back without ripping the pages.

"I didn't know you read this sort of thing," Derek was beaming, as though this was tantamount to Christmas Day for him.

"I-" She couldn't speak, embarrassment choked her. She knew on Monday the whole school would know about her guilty pleasure. She would never hear the end of it, not to mention, she'd probably receive millions of unsolicited advances from the skeevy boys at her high school.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I thought you were a feminist Casey, what are you doing with this garbage?" Derek said in mock disappointment.

"I _AM_ a feminist! Those books aren't anti-feminism, well, not all of them, in the ones I read, the woman is always the one who saves the day," Casey tried to say, but Derek only heard part of her statement.

"So there's more!" Derek grinned. He turned over the book to see the spine.

"Volume 15!" He cackled, as Casey made another futile grab for the paperback. "You've read fifteen volumes of women degrading literature, your feminist book club will NOT be pleased," He scolded her, still holding the book over his head to read some more excerpts.

"I told you! It doesn't degrade women, it is all about women receiving pleasure, and is usually written _BY_ women, the good ones anyway," Casey said, but Derek was still smirking.

"You're just a bigot who thinks women experiencing pleasure is taboo," Casey accused.

"You've got me all wrong Casey," Derek closed in, a dark smile on his lips. "I'm all here for women experiencing pleasure." Casey felt her breath hitch, and Derek whipped his shaggy head back to the writing on the small pages. His eyes flew over the cramped text. Casey had never seen him so interested in reading anything.

"Hold on a second," Derek said, eyes blowing up to epic proportions as a realization crashed over him.

"What now," Casey demanded, she was getting really annoyed now. She'd been enjoying the buzz of reading, the dangerous feelings that her body was experiencing. She wanted her book back, and Derek to leave. He could have his dumb party if she could be left alone with her book.

"This guy, in this book," Derek said, meeting her eyes. "This is me."

"What?" Casey demanded.

"Yeah, he's rude, sarcastic, good with women, epic-"

"He is not you!" Casey said, so flabbergasted that Derek would even try to make the comparison, and even more flabbergasted that now that she thought about it, he wasn't sounding so crazy.

"Casey," Derek laughed. "His name is even Drake."

"Drake and Derek are very different names!" Casey snapped, and almost got a hold of the book this time. "Drake means 'dragon', and Derek means 'loathsome moron'," Casey went a different way, surprising Derek, and very nearly getting her book back in her hands.

"I think you'll find it means 'Gifted Ruler'," Derek said with an arched eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" Casey stopped trying to get the book for a moment.

"It's my name," Derek shrugged.

"Anyway," He continued. "Drake and Derek are very close, I mean," He laughed as Casey made another particularly desperate attempt for the novel.

"They have a lot of the same letters," Derek explained.

"Like E," He said moving the book to the right, and Casey followed.

"R," he continued, now feigning to the left and moving the book right again, confusing Casey.

"K," he said rotating the book behind his back, and Casey reached behind him, accidentally pressing herself against him in her efforts.

"And of course a "D"," he said in a husky voice, finally pushing the book into her hands. He had returned it so forcefully that Casey almost fell backward, but she stood her ground. They were only inches apart.

"You know, if I'd known you were such a fan of 'throbbing members, torrid affairs, and passionate yearning', I feel like we could have helped each other out," Derek said suggestively.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She tried so hard to lie, but she knew it wasn't convincing because Derek had his bottom lip trapped between his teeth and she couldn't stop staring.

"You know, if Lord Drake and I are so similar, I wonder if I could make you feel the same way he makes Princess Cassidy feel," Derek said and moved closer.

"Derek, I-" Casey felt like she was in a bizarre dream, and she didn't want it to end.

"Is Lord Drake the kind of man you want?" Derek challenged, his eyes were so dark. His lips started on her neck, mouthing over a spot that made her want to melt into him. His hands landed lightly on her hips. Her hands still clutched the paperback so tight that she was sure her knuckles were white.

"Because, honestly, I think I can make you feel the same way," Derek's lips brushed her earlobe, and Casey forced herself not to shiver with pleasure. The more time that passed that she didn't tell him to stop, the tighter his hands grew on her waist, as though he were claiming her as his. His lips were surprisingly soft for someone she'd imagine didn't care for the use of chapstick.

Finally, he was looking in her eyes. She wanted to tell him this wasn't right, that she wasn't enjoying this, but it would all be a lie. She was filled with the same buzzing excitement that the book had given her, and he hadn't even kissed her lips yet.

"Do you want it rough, like Lady Cassidy?" He demanded, and suddenly she was forcibly pressed against the wall. She'd banged her head, but that had just made her desire grow, she didn't mind when Derek was rough with her.

"Or soft?" He asked, and slowly leaned in to meet her lips. She couldn't wait any longer and pulled him in by the lapels of his shirt. Her mouth met his hungrily. He smirked into her mouth. She cursed herself for showing how badly she wanted him. His hands were traveling up her shirt and leaving trails of fire as they went. Her hands were in his messy brown hair, making it even messier.

Casey bit Derek's lip, intending to make him regret making her reveal her desire, but instead, he growled with pleasure. Their tongues seemed to fight within their mouths, all the anger and passion they usually used to fight was being embedded into every movement of sensuality. Casey pulled on Derek's hair roughly, making him move his head back so she could more easily reach his neck. He was chuckling darkly, loving every moment. She wanted to leave marks on him, though not in the violent way she usually did. She felt warmth between her thighs, and couldn't deny that Sam, and all the other boys she'd fooled around with, had never made her feel this good. She was trying her hardest not to moan as Derek's hands moved up to her breasts. She would not moan, she would not let him have the satisfaction.

Casey kissed his mouth again. All their actions were heated, full of fervor, as if they were about to get caught, though nobody was home, and also, no one would ever expect them to be doing this. He was greedy, touching her like an addict who needed a fix, and it was intoxicating.

Casey hated to admit that all those girls who'd raved about Derek's talents weren't wrong. The way he imbued every action with so much lasciviousness, made her feel like she might explode if she couldn't have him. She could feel pleasure in her every nerve ending, the pure dangerous forbiddenness of the situation seemed to only heighten her gratification.

Without words, he asked if he could take off her top, and she graciously agreed, at some point, his had come off as well. Casey took this moment to admire his toned body, bruised in places from hockey, but tanned and taught. She lifted her arms, and Derek removed her shirt and got an eye-full of her chest. For some odd reason, she didn't feel ogled, she felt adored, the way he licked his lips, and the way his pupils expanded so that hardly any iris was showing made her want to pounce on him even more.

"Fuck Casey, if we're discussing yearning, you'd better look down," He said in a gravelly voice. She could see how tight his pants had become. He was strained so much against the fabric that it looked almost uncomfortable. It filled Casey with stomach twisting lust. She then had an idea. She closed their gap again, grinding herself slight against Derek's excitement.

"C-Casey," Derek moaned. She'd done it! He'd caved first, and the more she moved the more muttered curses and utterances of her name escaped his lips as if once he gave in, the floodgates had been opened.

"Derek! Casey!" a voice called through the house, and the two teens jumped apart as if someone had electrocuted them.

"What is it Lizzie," Casey asked, eyes taking in Derek's form. He was fully aroused, cheeks pink from the heat between them, lips swollen where Casey had bitten them. His tanned chest was heaving, and his hair was a disaster. Casey didn't feel disgusted, but instead, something similar to pride.

"My soccer match was canceled, can you help me with my science homework? Also, George said Derek was supposed to clean the bathroom, and it isn't done!"

"I'll be there in a minute Lizzie!" Casey called, searching for her shirt.

"Derek!" George called. "Hold on a second Dad! I'm doing something important," Derek responded desperately.

"Until next time, Lady Cassidy," Derek smirked and kissed her very quickly before making a dash for his own room. Casey didn't know what had just happened, but she hadn't disliked it.


End file.
